(6) Bermuda Triangle Trouble!
by JasmineTheFangirl
Summary: "Who let us near the Bermuda Triangle again!" The Wild Kratts crew gets sucked into an alternate universe where the villains rule the world. Alternate Leilani has been captured, Alternate Aviva is dead and Alternate Candice has become the new president! The crew has to figure out how to get back to their world, but can they if Zach rules? [I DON'T OWN WK]
1. Not the Triangle!

**So, while being my usual lazy self, I was thinking: First Nessie, now what?**

 **And then I thought about dystopian universes and AU's, so this is what you get. Bermuda Triangle! xD**

 **R &R?**

* * *

 ** _Leilani's POV_**

"So... where do we go today?" Chris Kratt, my adoptive dad, asked.

"I have no idea," I answer, looking up from my book. "Just let me finish reading. I did that stupid interview for you. Now let _me_ read."

Martin laughs. "You like books better then people, huh?"

"Yep," I answer. "I wanna read."

He laughs. "Okay. Where's Candice?"

"Here!" Candice walks into the room holding Hayden.

I roll my eyes and walk into my room with my book. Sure, I've read _The Hunger Games_ like.. 2 times... and then like 15 more times... but it's still a good book! Who cares if I already know the ending? To all the books? And everything about them?

What am I supposed to do, re-read The Selection series for the thousandth time? (Okay, if you want to be specific, 57th time.)

Suddenly, I hear a scream, and something pushes the Tortuga, and I fall on my butt, losing balance. A few books fall off my shelf, and I ignore that as I pull myself back into the main room. Everyone's holding onto something. (And my book is tucked under my arm.)

"What the heck's happening?!" I ask.

"I don't know!" everyone answers at the same time.

"Look!" Koki presses a button and our location pops up. Oh, god. This is bad. Really, really bad! We're in the _Bermuda Triangle!_ AKA, that place where evERYTHING DISAPPEARS! Wow, that sounded like a Tumblr post... Sooner or later the Superwholock fandoms shall show up... and I'm not ready to go there yet! **(A/N Mark of Athena SPOILER AHEAD!)** I've just gotten over Rick Riordan throwing Percabeth in hell!

"Who let us near the Bermuda Triangle again?!" I scream. "Because that was a terrible idea!"

"I guess we got distracted!" Chris answers, looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're about to find out!" Martin exclaims.

"What..?!" Koki looks up at her screen. "The map's out!"

GOSH DANG IT! We're all probably going to end up nearly dying like in the Loch Ness Monster adventure. (COUGH, Maria Whatever-Her-Last-Name-Is COUGH!) (Isn't it Johnson? Oh well. No one cares. She's like one of those background characters no one likes.)

"Where are we going?" Candice asks.

Suddenly there's a bright flash of light, and it knocks me out. I'm pretty sure everyone else gets knocked out. But I get knocked out- or killed- or go crazy- a lot. I guess it's in my job description. _Participant must be willing to get knocked out, killed, go crazy, read, fangirl and nearly strangle Zach Varmitech to become Queen of the Wild. Also, your mother must be Mother Nature herself. Sign on the dotted line._ And then I signed or something.

 _"LEILANI!" someone screams in the darkness._

 _I try to speak, but I don't hear my voice. I can't see anything. It's all pitch black. Darkness. Did I 'die' again or something? Because I don't want to be dead._

 _"NO!"_

 _"SAVE YOU-"_

 _"BU-"_

 _"NO!"_

Huh? I sit up, opening my eyes. The Tortuga's on the ground, and I look around. That was a random... dream or whatever it happened to be? I shrug. Weird.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"I don't know." Chris stands up and looks around. "Let's see."

"Candice, you okay?" Martin asks.

"Yeah. So's Hayden."

Both of them stand up, and Aviva walks over to Chris. "So... do you know what's going on?"

"Nope," he answers.

"I'm going to go check it out!" I exclaim, running off.

"Leilani! Wait!" Chris calls.

"Why?" I ask. "Last time I checked, no one was trying to kill me. Yet."

Key word: yet.

"You don't know what's out there!" he objects.

"So?"

And with that, I run out the doors. There I find a girl in black, about Candice's height, with her blue eyes. And she's got a bow pointed at me. _Now_ someone wants to kill me.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" she asks, fire in her eyes. They're not calm blue eyes, more like icy blue eyes that could freeze your soul and shatter it.

"I'm Leilani," I answer. "Who are you?"

"I don't give my name to strangers." she spits, keeping the bow and arrow pointed at me. Wait. Is that platinum blonde hair? Is this girl like... Candice 2.0? Cadence Jones?

Nah.

"Leilani!" Chris exclaims, running down the ramp Candice, Martin and Aviva in tow.

The girl with the bow looks at us all. "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Candice, this is Martin, Chris and Aviva. Who are you?"

The girl narrows her eyes. "You're _not_ who you say you are."

"And why's that?" I fold my arms, raising an eyebrow.

She points the bow at me. "You got captured and are most likely dead." Then she shifts the bow to Chris and Martin. "You troublesome brothers are at base." Then she points it at Aviva. "You're dead." Finally, she points it to Candice. "And you can't be possible."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?!" Candice exclaims.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not dead," Aviva replies.

"I watched you die!" the girl snaps. "Killed by the devil himself!"

"Uh, hello? I'm me!" Candice exclaims. "Candice Kratt here."

"You are _not_ Candice Kratt." she whispers. "Because _I'm_ Candice Kratt."

 _Plot twist much?_

* * *

 **Also, like the Loch Ness story, THIS ISN'T SCIENTIFICALLY PROVEN!**

 **Leilani: What are we, cryptozoologists or something?**

 **Me: Yep.**

 **Candice: YAY!**

 **Chris: What's going on right now...?**

 **Leilani: We're cryptozoologists?**

 **Martin: Cool!**

 **Candice: YAY!**

 **Me: Review!**

 **Candice: Yeah, review!**

 **Leilani: Sure. *buries nose in book***


	2. So We're Not Dead?

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for that last cliffhanger.**

 **Leilani: She's not.**

 **Me: Shut up!**

 **R &R?**

* * *

" _You're_ Candice Kratt?" Candice scoffs. "Sure. And I'm Z-"

"Don't speak his name!" Alternate Candice snaps, looking up into the sky. "None of you are who you say you are. Now tell me. Who. Are. You?"

"I'm Leilani!" I snap. "Queen of the Wild, fangirl, book nerd and daughter of Chris and Aviva. How much more do you need?!"

Alternate Candice narrows her eyes. "You know lots about Queen Leilani. I'll take you back to base. But if you pose threats, you will die. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Harsh much?" I ask.

Alternate Candice narrows her eyes, then turns her back to us and starts walking. We follow, not walking far before reaching a tall, thick tree. Alternate Candice taps on the tree, and a number pad appears. Then come some complex code and the tree becomes an elevator. What is this, District 13? It's amazing!

We go down in the elevator, deep down until we reach some sort of command room. Jimmy faints on sight. (Typical.) Koki looks around, and I just stand there. It's like the alternate Tortuga crew runs this place! I'm pretty sure that the OTPs in my life are just like "Wha...?"

"Everyone!" Alternate Candice exclaims. "They claim to be _us._ "

"Is that...?" A guy who looks like Chris (Alternate Chris, I'm guessing) runs over to me and Aviva. "Aviva? Leilani?"

"We come from an alternate universe!" Candice exclaims. "I think."

"So what's happened here?" I ask.

"We'll explain at the assembly later," Alternate Candice replies, walking past us and out the door. "Take them to the Leaders' Post."

We're ushered to a balcony-like place. This seriously reminds me of District 13. Like, for real. It's military. Alternate Candice seems to be like President Coin, just less... bitchy. And power-driven. And it's AWESOME! And I'm probably Katniss Everdeen. Let's just hope I don't die.

A bunch of people gather down below us, and the Alternate Crew (do I call them that?) steps out, where Alternate Candice takes the mic. "Greetings everyone. I found these nine at a replica of the Tortuga. They claim to be from another universe. And tonight, we choose weather to accept or kill them."

"Leilani?!" someone screams.

Alternate Candice shakes her head. "Sadly, our Queen Leilani has not returned. She is still held hostage by The Devil himself. Does anyone object to these outsiders join us?"

No one makes a sound, and Alternate Candice turns to us. "You nine may join. Do not try to contact The Devil. We will explain in a later meeting, which will take place at 0800 tomorrow. Betray us and you will die. Ask to leave peacefully, and we will let you, _but_ we will watch you. Dismissed!"

Can I just call her President Coin now? They're both really in control. Except Alternate Candice is prettier. Everyone walks out their own ways, leaving Alternate Candice at the top by herself. She turns to us.

"0800 tomorrow. Quarters will be on the right. Don't go out at night," is all she says before she walks past us, running off back towards the command room.

"Well, that was that?" Chris replies, walking off.

 _Tomorrow morning I get the real story,_ I think. _Why it's all based off District 13._

"I'm going to explore."

With that, I walk off, leaving everyone alone. I follow Alternate Candice to one of the hallways, where she meets Alternate Chris and Martin.

"Aviva's alive!" Alternate Chris exclaims. "And our daughter!"

"Bro..." Alternate Martin's voice trails off. "Your counterpart is alive, too... We don't even know if they'll help."

"They will," Alternate Candice snaps. "Ugh, I'm tired."

"You've been feeling more tired this week," Alternate Martin replies. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alternate Candice answers.

Alternate Chris sighs. "I want Aviva back. And Leilani."

"If Leilani's alive, we'll get her back, I promise," Alternate Candice whispers. "That's why _I'm_ president."

All three of them laugh, and I slip away. Well, if Alternate Me is dead, then I'll whip Alternate Zach's butt and send him running for his life.

The next morning, we meet the alternate crew. Alternate Candice has been president for the past month and a half, working with the rest of the crew just like in _The Hunger Games._ There's a school for the under 16 kids and a nursery for Adeline, Hayden and a bunch of other kids.

"So," Alternate Koki begins, "Candice?"

Alternate Candice sighs. "This all started a long time ago. When Aviva- _our_ Aviva- first got the Tortuga, Zach was jealous. He started building a rebellion, collecting animals before the team was assembled. Aviva realized this, and started working faster on her inventions and the Creature Power Suits. But by then, Zach had started taking over the world with the help of Donita Donata and Gourmand."

"The three of them ruled the world, or planned to- and we rose up against them. I had just joined the crew, and there were many kids and their parents fighting back. But this soon turned into a war. The governments tried to get involved, but it turned into a world war. Some people sided with the Three Devils. Others sided with us. None of us knew who was going to win."

"But then we met _our_ Leilani, as you probably know, Queen of the Wild. I'm pretty sure that your Leilani is, too, so I won't go into detail. But she helped. And for a while, it looked like we were winning. Aviva had started to build our base underground based off Leilani's _Hunger Games_ book, from District 13. Leilani became our leader- she was Queen of the Wild! Who else?"

"Then, one day, Aviva was going out for spare parts. I went with her, and we ran into a Zach-bot around our base, which was looking for new animals. It recognized Aviva and shot her on sight- in the head. It didn't recognize me, so I was able to get back to base. I don't think the bot told Zach where our base is. Zach's a cold blooded killer."

"Aviva was pregnant."

And now I know why Candice was "even more tired this week."

* * *

 **999999% sure you all hate me now... OOPS, SORRY! Review? 3**


	3. They're Not, But I Am!

**Sorry for laggy updates. SCHOOL.**

 **So where did we leave off?**

 **Leilani: In drama land.**

 **R &R?**

* * *

Everyone gasps. Kind of cliche, but, well, _it happened._ Deal with it. Hey, that should be a meme... with me on it! Yes! I need that in my life.

"After that, everyone was so angry at Zach," Alternate Candice continues. "We vowed to avenge her, and we started preparing an attack. However, our Leilani was captured during the attack. By Zach. That was last month... After that, I became president. We continue our lives down here, and one day Zach sent us a ransom note: Leilani for all the animals we have here."

"He did?" Alternate Chris asks, looking up from his desk. "You never told me!"

"Uh..." Alternate Candice looks off to the side. "I meat to...?"

"We had a chance to get her back?" Alternate Chris snaps. "And you didn't _take_ it?!"

"What would you have rather done? Give Zach all the animals?" Alternate Candice asks glaring. "Then where would we be? What would _she_ want? She'd be mad, Chris. Think about it!"

"It's not like we can ask her!" Alternate Chris answers, glaring back.

Hello? I'M here. Am I not good enough? Or am I too fabulous?

"Go back to your post." Alternate Candice folds her arms and turns to us. "Anyways, we didn't take the chance. We couldn't risk it. We don't know what he's done to her. We're waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"Go up to Zach and slap him. He'll be crying for the rest of the day. Duh!" I roll my eyes. "He's got stick legs. Unlike pronghorn antelope, he can't run either."

Alternate Martin shakes his head. "Can't. He's made himself this kind of protective bubble. You can't get to him."

"Well... is Zach like President Snow or something?" I ask. "Make him drink poison. Even with an antidote, he'll get sores in his mouth like Snow and end up coughing up his own blood."

I've spent too much time on Tumblr. I'm a fangirl, where else do we go, Facebook? No way. Half the time, Tumblr is making fandom references, and the other half of the time, it's trying to kill someone. Like Donald Trump.

I also saw a douchebag games post, a parody of the Hunger Games, and it had Justin Beaver- Beiber- in it. It was to keep someone called Ellen alive. Ellen DeGeneres or however you spell her last name? And she was supposed to be the host.

I'd watch that.

Gladly.

Except I didn't know who any of the other competitors were. Nash Grier, Robin Thicke, Tony Abbot... who?

"He'll kill us on sight. He's probably got the Zach-bots on patrol looking for us," Alternate Candice replies. "We're trying to replicate the government's weapons so we can blast Zach's ships out of the sky."

"Can we blast _Zach_ off the _face of the earth?_ " I ask, rolling my eyes.

"How can we help?" Aviva asks.

"For starters, start training." Alternate Candice replies. "I want our world and your world's people to work on the same things. Aviva, you'll keep inventing. And Leilani, you're trained. You'll help out at Command here, but first, a tour. Where's Natalia?"

"Natalia?" I ask. "She's here?!"

"Yes," Alternate Candice answers, and presses a button. "Just wait."

In a few minutes, Natalia appears. Well, Alternate Natalia. Her hair's shorter, but still brown ombre. She wears all black, and her eyes look fierce. "Natalia reporting for duty. Is Nessie in trouble?"

"No, I just need you to show Leilani the tour," Alternate Candice answers.

"Yes, Mrs. President," Alternate Natalia replies.

"Now go." Alternate Candice waves an arm.

"Leilani?" Natalia looks at me. "Wait. You're the alternate version of Leilani. But whatever. Let's go."

Alternate Natalia and I walk in silence as she points out all the different places. She's changed. Everyone has. They're not their laid back selves, they're more serious. Like, too serious. What did Zach do? And when can I kill him?

Okay, that made me sound like a murderer. I haven't killed anyone! I swear! On the River Styx! See, I'm still here. It's true.

"And last but not least... Nessie."

We turn near the bottom level and there swims Nessie, in an underwater lake. She looks sad. Like something's missing.

SURGEON. SHERLOCK. OH MY GOD. "Where are Surgeon and Sherlock?!"

"They're dead." Alternate Natalia answers, walking over to the glass cage. "This is an underground lake, with some air pockets. It was made by us. Zach had Maria Johnson kill them. Surgeon was killed on a tour. Sherlock died during the first rescue effort. As for Nessie, she came last, and by then, Maria Johnson had been locked up. She's also dead. We try not to kill people, just take them. But some of them would rather die then be with us."

"That's really stupid," I reply, putting a hand on the glass. "Nessie... it's me, from another universe. What happened to me- uh, alternate me?"

"She may have died, but I doubt that. You and her are the same. You're fighters. She may have been tortured or something for information," she replies.

Tortured. Well... okay? That's not weird at all.

But then again, it _is_ Zach.

"Well, then," I reply. "Isn't that just a ray of sunshine?"

"You know, you two are more alike then you probably think." Natalia folds her arms. "You're both sassy, determined and smart."

"Thanks?" I reply. "How long has this been going on? And is your world's Candice...?"

"Candice has been president for a month and a half, but the war began maybe two years ago," Natalia answers. "And is Candice what?"

"Uh, she's going to murder me if I say it."

"Spit it out."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Fine. Is she... pregnant?"

And by the look on Alternate Natalia's face, _I'm toast._

Crap.


	4. Or Is Zach Dead?

**I feel so evil 0.0 Cliffhangers be like -_-**

 **R &R?**

* * *

There's a Taylor Swift song that says "I knew you were trouble when you walked in."

My life is more like, "I knew I screwed up really bad when I asked that."

SO SHAME ON ME NOW! Flew me to places I've never been... and I'm gonna end up dead, oh, I knew I screwed up really bad when I asked that. So shame on me now, flew me to places I've never been... now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground!

Oh!

Oh!

Oh!

I screwed up, screwed up, screwed up!

And I should write a parody, parody, parody of this song!

"Uhhhh..." Alternate Natalia's eyes dart left and right. "Okay, this is really awkward. Don't tell anyone. Yes."

"I knew it!" I whisper. "How do you know?"

"Because she told me, idiot," Alternate Natalia replies. "She told everyone at Command plus me. I was alternate you's best friend until she got captured."

"What do we do around here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Just wait or-"

I'm cut off by an alarm, and Alternate Natalia grabs my arm. "We run when this happens!"

I run along with Alternate Natalia outside, where she punches in some PIN code and a giant door shuts, locking the Nessie room. Then she starts running frantically to the right, zig-zagging through people while dragging me along.

"What's going on?!" I ask.

"Zach attack!" she answers. "We're going deeper underground where he can't get to us. You haven't seen _anything_ yet!"

"But the last time I checked, my family was in Command! Like, up there!" I point with my free hand at the ceiling. "I'm not going without them!"

"President Candice will make sure they're safe," Alternate Natalia promises. "The top part of command can get overridden by one on the lower levels. It's even under the safe rooms. That's where they'll go. Now come on, you idiot, and run!"

Alternate Natalia drags me into an elevator, and she slams the _50_ button. Wait, we've got 50 floors? That's crazy! The 50th button, however, requires a password.

"Password required," the automated voice (Aviva?!) says.

"Uh.. crap," Alternate Natalia exclaims. "I don't even know this. You should! You're freaking Leilani. What would you set as a password?"

"Fandoms? Doctor Who? Tumblr? The Selection?" I shrug.

"Password accepted."

We rocket down to the 50th floor, and Alternate Natalia raises an eyebrow. "What was it?!"

"The Selection, I guess!" I exclaim. "Whoa!"

We end up pressed against the doors and fall on the floor when they open. In the command room there's everyone minus Hayden, Adeline, Alternate Candice and Martin. How can I tell the difference? Who wears black? Who wears NORMAL colors? And who doesn't carry a gun?

Brownie points if you know the answer.

"Leilani!" Aviva runs over to me. "It's the Zach-bots. Where's Candice?"

"I don't know!" I exclaim. "I was with Nessie! She's the last one left of their kind!"

"We've got to lock Command!" Chris exclaims.

"Not without her!" Alternate Martin snaps. "She's missing! And _I'M_ the president now."

"No, you're not!" I snap. " _I'm_ in charge here. Alternate me may be gone but I'm still here. We're the same girl but from different universes. Lock command."

" _You_ are not," Alternate Martin replies. "Locate Candice instead."

"Um... which of them do I listen to?" Alternate Chris asks.

"Me!"

Alternate Martin and I both glare at each other, and Alternate Koki sighs. "Tough call. But Leilani, even from the other world, outranks you, Martin."

"Ha!"

"What?! But-"

"Now lock command."

"But Candice!" Alternate Martin exclaims.

"We'll get her back," I promise. "Now what's happening?"

"The Zach-bots are retreating," Alternate Chris answers. "Turn on the security cameras, Koki."

"Hello, little allied forces!" Alternate Zach exclaims. God, he's like the Donald Trump of this world! "Guess who I have? Your precious Candice and Martin. If you want them back _and_ Leilani, you'll give me the animals! Also, thanks for asking, Donita and I are doing fine!"

"Okay, I've had enough of that little shit, patch me through," I mutter.

Koki nods. "3... 2... 1... now!"

"Hello, Zach." I smile evilly. I am getting _way_ too into this.

"WHA?! But you're a hostage! And Aviva's dead! And I have you two!" Zach exclaims. "How is this possible?"

"It's a long story. One you'll never hear," I snap. "In fact, you may die before I finish. Die of fright. Because I am Leilani, and I'm stronger then you think. I will come for you. And I will rip you apart. So stop trying. Give up now. Just say you surrender. Bring us what you think is the captured me, Candice and Martin. And we'll be _fine._ But, what if you don't, you think. Well, I'll tell you. And you'll not like it."

"I will destroy all you've made. All you've worked for. Piece. By. Piece. And then you." I narrow my eyes. "I'd never hurt a human being on purpose. At least not one I _liked_. But then there are the others. You and Donita and Gourmand. By the way, that daughter of yours and Donita, Rachel? She's not safe anymore. Neither are you. Or anyone who supports you. I'm not a murderer, though, Zach. I'm far from that."

I turn around to face everyone else and send them a quick wink before I turn around again, arms folded. "Or am I? You'll never know until you wake up dead, someone you love ends up dead... or you'll never have to find out if you surrender now, without any conditions, peacefully."

"You would never!" Zach exclaims. He doesn't add _if you tried,_ so he must know Alternate Me has gotten in somewhere.

"You'll never know, will you?" I ask, looking at my nails. "A possibility of a death or a surrender."

"Your choice."

And the transmission ends with Zach looking shocked, scared and worried all at the same time. And the bad part? Everyone else stares at me the same way.

Oh, god, I feel like a murderer.

* * *

 **Sooo... will she do it? 0.0**

 **Thanks to Jakaynne for the idea of Martin/Candice getting captured! Go read her stories if you haven't! :D**


	5. I'm The Sass and Rebel Queen

**Hai! I'm back! :D And thanks to _stargirlhorse,_ who found Leilani's theme song: _Ammerland!_ It's a concert band song lol and on youtube, if you wanna listen to it. :P**

 **Go check her out and read her stories and stuff! xD**

 **R &R?**

* * *

"Okay, I'm not a murderer, I swear!" I exclaim. "But I _would_ destroy Zach's inventions."

"Yeah... putting that aside, _Candice is gone!_ " Alternate Martin snaps. "How do you plan we get her back?"

"In time," I snap. "Now you can be president. But I reserve the right to overrule any decisions."

"What gives you your authority? You're not even _from_ here!" He narrows his eyes.

"Uh, the Mean Girls quote is _you don't even go here,_ " I correct. "Who cares? I could win an election against you, easily!"

"She has a point," Alternate Chris adds.

"I'd vote for her too!" Alternate Natalia exclaims. "No offense, President Martin."

He glares at her for a moment, and then looks at me. "You're just asking for trouble."

"No, it finds me on my own," I sass back. "Also, I'm more responsible then you."

Okay, my world's Martin once forgot Chris while playing with a baby rhino. And thought he'd say 'toodles.' I wouldn't be caught DEAD saying that. And wearing red. That's Zach's color. And he's evil. I wouldn't be caught dead like that either. Also, who rides the Manta Riders like surfboards and then boom, knocks the Creature Power Suits in the ocean?

Well, I guess the last one could happen.

Alternate Martin rolls his eyes and folds his arms, looking like a teenage girl. "Not on your maturity level."

I look at his pose. "Oh, yeah, real mature pose."

I'm dead now, HELP ME.

"Kids," is all that Alternate Martin mutters before he sits down in his spot.

"Good, good." I smile. "We will get your world's Candice _later_ when we also get our world's Martin. All decisions are subject to change and can be overruled by me. You must also review major decisions by me and get my approval. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Even better. Now, let's continue our tour, Natalia."

Alternate Natalia and I walk to her room. "Now _that_ was brave."

"I just out-sassed Alternate Martin," I reply, shrugging. "We do have to get Candice back. And my world's Martin."

"No. You stood up to him," she replies. " _Nobody_ does that. And I mean nobody. If you do that, you could end up with some crappy job."

"I thought you were going to say _sacrificed to Zach._ " I roll my eyes.

"No. We don't do that. But you could get isolated, unless we really need you." After a moment, Alternate Natalia adds, "And some people will call you Donald Trump."

"Ugh." I shudder. "So tell me about this place. What can normal people do and not do and stuff."

"Well, you can't go into Command unless called for or you work there," Alternate Natalia explains. "Or you've got a pass. Like me. I don't _work_ there, or technically work, but I report Nessie's behavior by going up there sometimes. Command is the ultimate job- top of the pack, and everyone respects you. And Command elects their officers. Or, in your case, you just sass someone and you're the new queen."

"In Command, everyone has- and had- different jobs. Aviva was the inventor. Chris and Martin serve as the heads of the guards and watch the creatures we have. Candice, before being President, was the vet. Koki monitors communication and does technical stuff like repairs. And Jimmy- well, he's basically in charge of video games."

"And then there's all the lower levels. There's not really much separation between them. The better jobs are things like teachers, nursery workers or people involved with animals like me. I'm the only kid who works, and that's because I volunteered."

"Wow." I reply, taking it all in. "That's really organized."

"We're used to it," Alternate Natalia replies. "It was two years ago this started. Two years of fighting, war and hate. I miss the old days."

"Well, we'll take Zach down." I narrow my eyes. "What will you do, turn me into Katniss Everdeen since this is basically District 13?"

"We could if you want," she answers. "That'd be cool. Or you could be like... I don't know, Tris Prior or something."

"And end up dead?" I laugh. "I might be Katniss. Or I could just be me."

"That works too," she replies, walking forward.

"Yeah," I shrug. "How often does Zach attack?"

"Often enough," she answers. "Sometimes the attacks are lethal, depending on his speed and our reaction. He's a killer. Sometimes he'll kill the guards or sometimes he'll take them with them, and if we're lucky, he ties them up or knocks them out."

"Wow... I didn't know he'd do that," I reply. "He's gone crazy."

"We think so too." Alternate Natalia folds her arms. "He didn't used to be like this. A killer, I mean. To people."

"We've got to take him out," I whisper. "Tonight?"

"Are you crazy?!" she asks. "We can't disobey protocol."

"Whose protocol?" I ask.

"Martin's."

"Well, guess who just told Martin to shut up and obey? Me!" I smirk. "So technically, I've got more power then him."

"No." Alternate Natalia shakes her head. "I can't."

"Fine. Then don't tell anyone where I'm going," I reply as I walk off. Because you're with me or against me, no in between.

I am Leilani Corcovado-Kratt, and I am my own boss. Alternate Martin can cry himself a river, build a bridge and get over it. Plus, I doubted he wanted me here anyways. So he gets what he wants- me gone- and I get what I want- to do what I want, when I want.

That was kind of confusing. But whatever. Nothing can stop me.

I'm going tonight.

"Wait!" Alternate Natalia exclaims, running over. "Fine. I'll help. You'll need my help to sneak in and out. That is, if you _make it back._ "

"At worst, I end up dead, at best, Zach's loser empire gets destroyed." I laugh. "I hate Zach so much."

"We all do. Come. I've got a gun. You need something if we're walking straight into hell," she adds. "What do you want?"

I think about it and shrug. "Don't know. I don't really need anything. I've always been me, and I'll figure something out when we get there."

"If," she corrects. "Security. Zach-bots."

"Okay, if," I reply. "When's your world's Martin's bedtime?"


	6. Back to Death Yep, We're Dead

**Meep... e.o**

 **SORRY! I'm not used to military time.**

 **R &R?**

* * *

Alternate Natalia and I plan to sneak out at 2200 hours. Or 22:00. In American Normal Standard Time (or ANST) that would be... 10 PM? I sure hope so. Because I don't know ANYTHING about the 24 hour clock. Except it's 24 hours. So, yay, I may be early or late. _Good job, Leilani,_ I think. _Everyone's SO proud of you._

For awhile during the day, I walk around meeting everyone, and they're pretty surprised I snapped at Alternate Martin. He wouldn't shut up and was getting too distracted. Might have been a bad idea, but oh well.

After that, I visit Nessie again. She still looks sad, and I sit in front of the lake. The lake's pretty cool, and really pretty. I wonder how Alternate Aviva made all this. She probably had help.

"Hey, Nessie. I know you miss 'em. We all miss things when they're gone. Good to see you lived."

Nessie doesn't answer, and after a few minutes, I walk back to my room. But at 10 PM, I sneak out of my room, and there she is. "Okay. To the devil's lair in hell."

We quietly sneak around, until we arrive at the elevator I came in at. She swipes some card-like thing and the elevator opens. We climb in as quietly as possible and are lifted to the top.

On the ground, it's a lot different. There are no night animal sounds. It's just WRONG. I look around- the sky is cloudy, not a star in the sky. Depressing. REALLY depressing... what is this, _Twilight?_ My life's supposed to be fun, not a tragedy! Or the worst book ever! (Okay, I'm sorry, but let's compare _Twilight_ to _The Hunger Games._ Because why not.)

If you remove the love triangle (Edward/Bella/Jacob) then _Twilight_ is about a girl who moves to a town where it rains a lot. Whoop-de-do. So exciting. Oh, look! Fake gasp goes here. It's raining again! And the deepest message in Twilight is that 'no woman can survive without a man.' Well, excuse me, but I did pretty well in the wild without any men around. Who needs guys when you have food? (But both is nice too.)

And then there's the Hunger Games. If you remove _that_ love triangle (Peeta/Katniss/Gale) you get a book about a televised fight to the death. That may not be a happy plot, but at least it's INTERESTING. Real gasp this time. Is "insert character here" going to die? Who should I ship? And _The Hunger Games'_ message is something like power means insanity. ( _cough,_ Presidents Snow and Coin, _cough._ )

Also, Peeta doesn't sparkle. He looks better that way.

I'm a fangirl. Don't you tell me how to live my life!

"How do we get there?" I ask, not seeing a train or anything. Isn't this Panem 2.0?

"City's that way, maybe a mile," Alternate Natalia answers. "Better start walking."

So we do. I wonder how much this world is like Panem. Zach = President Snow. Me = Katniss Everdeen. Hey. Wait. Where's my Peeta? AKA, Gavin.

"What happened to Gavin?" I ask.

"Zach killed him," she answers. "He was training to be a guard, and he and alternate you went out, and he died saving alternate you. Heroic and kind of cliche."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. "Zach's killed that many people? That's..."

"Cold? Vile? Evil? Yeah, we know. And he's killed a lot of animals, even driven a few to extinction." She shakes her head. "If he, Donita and Gourmand are gone, then the world will be at peace. Who knows? You could stay and help rebuild it."

"I could," I reply. "I don't know if I would be allowed- or the rest of the team could stay. I mean, we have our own world, and who knows, time may be passing there too, and I have _my_ Gavin back at home. But if I can, I want to. Would Candice become queen or something?"

"Maybe president, like in the old America... yeah, America's sort of gone." She rolls her eyes. "It's still a country, but more like Varmitech Land. Zach serves as president, and Donita Vice President with Gourmand as... some other important government position. I don't remember what it was."

"Speaker of the House? President Pro Temperature of the Senate? Something with the Supreme Court?" I suggest. "We have to take America back from Zach. And what happened to Donald Trump?"

"Donald Trump tried to take over so he died. One good thing from the Zach era."

I laugh a little. "He never became president, though?"

"Nope. He lost to Marco Rubio for the Republican nomination and Bernie Sanders got the Democratic nomination. Bernie won by a narrow majority, and Bernie died, Zach took over with his Zach-bots." She shakes her head. "And the world fell apart after that."

"Doomsday," I reply. "It was Doomsday when that happened. Worse then the feels."

After a minute, Alternate Natalia asks, "What's your world like?"

I shrug. "It's not perfect, and no offense, but it's better then this one. Zach isn't in control, Obama is still president and the nominees haven't been chosen. And all of our team's alive. So's Gavin. And Nessie and her family is doing great."

"That sounds a lot better then this world." She looks around. "Not everyone in the cities are bad. Some are secret animal lovers who didn't know about our shelter. I've been before."

"When?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... maybe a few months ago."

"What happened to them?"

"That I _don't_ know."

"FREEZE!"

We are _so_ dead that I can't even anymore. This is, what, the 10000th time someone wants to kill me in this world?

Nah, probably more times then that.

But we are so dead.


	7. I'm So Confused Now

**Who is this Callie person? e.o rude much?**

 **And HAPPY EASTER!**

 **R &R?**

* * *

Yeah, we're dead. Dang.

"Natalia?" a voice asks, and a young woman lowers her flashlight. "And... Leilani?"

Or maybe not. Who is this person?

"Hi," I reply. "I'm Leilani from an alternate universe. And you are?"

"I'm Catie," the girl replies. "Natalia, who's the fraud?"

"This is Leilani," Alternate Natalia says, "from an alternate universe. She's not a fraud, she's just in the wrong universe."

"Well, then." Catie raises an eyebrow. "We have your Leilani tucked in hiding."

We run after Catie, and find another hole in the ground. We slide down, like in Alice and Wonderland, until we reach the bottom, where a few kids are camped out.

"It's Natalia!"

"This is Leilani from an alternate universe," Catie jabs a finger towards me. "Where's this world's Leilani?"

"Natalia!" Alternate Me runs over and hugs her.

"Leilani!" Alternate Natalia smiles, hugging back.

And this, THIS, isn't awkward at all. I'm not feeling ANY awkwardness just standing here.

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Catie." Catie smiles. She's got long light brown hair which fades into a little bit of darker blonde with one light purple streak in it. Now that I think about it, a lot of people I've seen have been wearing purple somehow.

"And I'm Leilani. I think you know that," I reply. "Nice purple streak."

"Thanks. It's one sign of the resistance- since green or blue or even silver would be too obvious. So, we have purple, for Aviva, or orange, for Koki. Last we heard, Aviva was dead. I'm the one in charge here, basically the Candice of our base, since I'm the oldest," she explains. "I'm 23. Before I went to college, I was a Wild Kratts kid. When I hit college, Zach had started to take over, and I organized the city resistance with some help. It used to be me, Kat, Nick and Alexander, but... Zach."

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "I hate him too."

"Why does he have to kill?" Catie asks. She's about nose level height, maybe 5'6. (I, being the crazy tall one, am 5'8.5, half an inch taller then Chris. HA!)

"He's a lunatic," I answer.

"A vile, corrupt creature!" she exclaims.

"No offense to creatures."

We laugh together, and Alternate Me looks over at Me-Me.

"So," Alternate Me begins as she turns to face me-me. "You're me from another universe, huh?"

Alternate Me looks the same as Me-Me, but just like she's been through a little more. She's still pretty, but has a scar on her cheek, and her hair isn't as even. Her eyes also look different- still brown, but more of a fierce brown then mine, which are softer. I wonder what Zach's done to her. We can kill him together.

"Yes," I answer.

"Nice. What's your world like? Is everyone alive? Oh, and ask me whatever, I don't bite."

(Hard. Me-me doesn't bite hard.)

"Okay," I reply. "My world's like yours before all _this_ happened. Aviva's alive. Uh... we still creature adventure. Oh, Chris and Aviva got married and so did Martin and Candice. Nessie, Surgeon and Sherlock are still in Loch Ness. Zach's still a douche."

"Typical Zach," Alternate Me mutters. "Lucky. I miss the old world. If Zach is overthrown, we'll build a world like the old world. Ruled by _us._ Maybe hold a selection for me?"

We both laugh, and I look around. "Yeah. That'd be nice. The royal family will be the Kratts. Why don't we name the country 'Kratt' or something while we're at it?"

"Why not?" Alternate Me shrugs. "Are you going to stay to help us rebuild?"

"I want to," I answer. "If my family lets me I definitely will."

"Good." Alternate Me smiles. "It's weird, you know? Seeing yourself when you look at someone else?"

"I know!" I exclaim. "It's really weird. How'd you get free?"

"Climbed through the vent," Alternate Me answers. "We should get back to base."

"Your world's Candice and my world's Martin got captured too," I reply. "That's why me and Nat-"

"Leilanis! Zach-bots!" Catie exclaims, grabbing my arm. "Which is which?"

"I'm the one this world," Alternate Me says. "You can tell because she doesn't have this scar. Or as bad split ends."

Alternate Me points at the scar on her cheek and then her hair.

"Well, whatever. You need to get out of here!" Catie exclaims. "We've got to hide you!"

"Lei-LAN-i!" Zach calls.

"Well, shit," Alternate Me curses. "He's found us."

"Run!" Catie hisses, shoving us off to the side. "I'll distract him."

"You'll be killed!" I hiss.

Catie gives me a sad look that says _I know._ "But I'll die for the cause. I won't be the first. Go!"

"But!" I protest.

"Come on, you two!" Alternate Natalia interrupts, dragging me and Alternate Me away towards an empty room.

"But Catie!" I exclaim.

"I know," Alternate Leilani whispers. "He's killed too much. That's why I want to strangle him."

"Shut up, both of you!" Alternate Natalia exclaims, messing with the lock. "You're driving me crazy!"

"Gee, thanks," I mutter.

Alternate Me smiles slightly. "If we go down, we go down together. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I smile and grab a clothes hangar from the ground. "And I'm going down fighting."

"Me too." Alternate Me laughed and grabbed a hairbrush. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I smile, rolling my eyes.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Alternate Natalia exclaims.

"Tali, catch!" Alternate Me throws a hardcover book at her, which she catches. "We're going down fighting. Are you in?"

"Hell yes," Alternate Natalia exclaims. "Three girls with random household items: is it enough?"

"I guess so," I reply. "We've got to win."


	8. And Life Can't Get Any More Complicated!

**I'm back! R &R?**

* * *

We wait for a second, when the door bursts open- Zach and two Zach-bots. Alternate Me throws the hairbrush at Alternate Zach, who ducks. "Missed! Ha!"

While that happens, I stab the Zach-bots with a spear made from wire clothes hangar. Alternate Natalia slaps Zach with the book. "Get the hell out of here."

"No!" Alternate Zach exclaims. "You three are coming with me! My two Leilanis. One from here, and one-" he looks at me- "from another world. Don't worry. I only want _this_ world, not your world. And _you._ "

That's when Zach the Creep put his hand on my cheek.

"No!" I exclaim, slapping him across the face.

He screams and falls to the floor, probably unconscious. Typical.

"Now let's get the hell out of here!" Alternate Natalia exclaims.

"Wait!" Alternate Me grabs a rope and a chair. "We pull a Supernatural and tie him up. _Without_ the remote control, which we take."

"Nice thinking!" I exclaim, starting to help. "Is it bad I don't care he's out cold?"

"No," both Alternate Me and Alternate Natalia reply.

We tie Zach up with a LOT of knots and rope, stealing the remote control as well. Then we head out to the hallway where Catie was. She points a gun at us, then sets it down.

"You're still alive?" Alternate Natalia asks.

"Yeah!" she answers. "I stayed hidden and shot down a few Zach-bots. He found you. How'd you get out alive?"

"I slapped him across the face and he fell to the floor." I add.

"And we stole this." Alternate Me holds up the remote control. "And tied him up _really_ well. You might want a guard with a gun in there."

"Kaleb. You heard her!" Catie exclaims. "Now let's go save President Candice and your world's Martin."

All four of us run out after Catie gives us guns. Gotta be prepared, right? We walk through Zach's city. Ugh. Horrible.

"A lot of animal lovers have been forced to give them up," Catie explains as we walk. "They made them, and some ran off, some stayed. And then there's the small population that doesn't care. They're Zach's friends, some advisers. But we managed to spread, and we got a few people to Zach, marked with hair highlights."

"Nice," I reply. "I didn't know there was resistance outside the base."

"I didn't know either!" Alternate Me looks around. "I can't believe you're this organized. Where's Zach's palace?"

"It's his huge skyscraper," Catie corrects, pointing. "Tallest place around. Let's go."

She's right. It sticks _way_ out. It's the only shiny black building, and it's got Zach's Varmitech Industries or whatever he likes to call it's logo. It looks weird, and taller, then in my room. I guess Zach has a thing for being odd.

"Wow," Alternate Natalia breathes. "It's tall."

"And a little confusing," Alternate Me replies. "I hate it. He does a lot of bad stuff in there. Last I checked, Candice had arrived, and he had her under maximum security, like me. And when he came to interrogate her, she wouldn't answer, and he slapped her, threatened her, and did a bunch of crap, but she still wouldn't give."

"Is that what happened to you?" I ask.

"Yeah. This right here? Zach apparently has fingernails." Alternate Me pointed at a scratch on her arm. "He's a total jerk to everyone. But rumor has it around there that he likes someone. And he misses someone. Maybe it's Trump."

"It's Aviva," I reply. "My world's Zach tried to stop my world's Aviva and Chris from getting married because he liked her. He misses her, and he's probably mad at himself for killing her. My world's Zach hates me because I remind him of his _first_ love Alessandra, aka my mom and Mother Nature."

"He's a creep!" Catie exclaims. "No wonder no one likes him!"

"Yeah!" Alternate Me adds. "But that's not who he likes. Apparently he likes someone on his staff. There's three girls on there, and that's all I know."

"Is one of them named Kristi Baker?" Catie asks. "From the northeast, I think, outside of town."

"Nope, but she's close to getting a higher spot," Alternate Me answers. "Zach is the Hitler of this world."

"Zach is Hitler's great grandson, I swear!" Alternate Natalia exclaims. "Hey, we're here! Now we just have to fight our way in."

"What about a Joseph Penn?" Catie asks.

"He got found out..." Alternate Me cringes. "As you can imagine- very bad. He's dead now."

"Well, his memory won't die. Let's go."

Surprisingly, there's minimal security. We command a few Zach-bots to go dismantle themselves, then head to the top floor on the elevator. Alternate Me uses an elevator trick: press and hold the close door button, then press and hold the floor number and don't let go until the elevator starts moving. Apparently cops do that- or did that, before Zach took over. **(A/N This works! You're welcome.)**

"Now, how does this work?" Alternate Natalia asks.

"FREEZE! Wait, _Leilani?!_ Queen of the Wild? _Leilani Corcovado-Kratt?!_ Is that you?"

At the end of the hall stands a girl, with _out_ hair highlights, who lowers her gun. She walks towards us, hands above her head, then stares at me and Alternate Me. Wait! SHE'S NOT...?! BUT...?! SHE CAN'T BE!

Well, there's an Alternate Natalia, it is possible to be an alternate copy of her.

"So it is true," she mutters. "There are two of you?"

"Yeah, and who are you?" Alternate Me asks, folding her arms.

"Leilani. I'm Catherine," she answers.

SHE IS.

"Catherine who?" Alternate Me snaps back, raising an eyebrow. "You're not...?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm Catherine Casey, daughter of Amelia Jenkins, and I remember the Loch Ness Monster scandal."

ALTERNATE CATHERINE!


	9. What Is Happening? Who's What? WHAT!

**Oops, cliffhanger... xD**

 **R &R?**

* * *

"Catherine?" Alternate Me asks. "Is it really you? I didn't know if you were still alive or not!"

"Yeah, it's me, and last time I checked, I'm alive! And why are there two of you?"

"I'm from another universe. Hi!" I wave. "I know a Catherine in my world too."

"Where's Candice?" Alternate Natalia asks. "And her world's Martin?"

"Natalia," Alternate Me begins.

"I don't know," Alternate Catherine admits. "But I think on the top floor. You escaped Zach, how?"

"I slapped him and he fell unconscious, typical Zach," I answer. "Now. Let's go."

"Leilani!" Alternate Natalia exclaims.

"Me? Or her?" I ask.

"Her," Alternate Natalia answers. "But I can tell you, too. She's not on our side!"

"You're crazy." I dismiss the thought. "She's a friend."

"Leian- nevermind," Alternate Natalia sighs.

"What?" Alternate Me asks. "Or did you mean her?"

"She's a rebel!" Alternate Natalia exclaims, pointing at Catherine.

"What?!" Catherine gasps. "I am not!"

"Natalia, shut up. Where were we?" Alternate Me asks.

"What if we're caught?" Catie asks.

"I'll pretend to take you prisoner," Alternate Catherine replies. "Let's go."

"I really hate Zach," I mutter as we walk towards the top floor.

We hop back in the elevator, and guess what awaits us on the top floor?

If you guessed Zach-bots, congrats, you win!

"ZACH-BOTS!" Alternate Catherine snaps, grabbing my arm. "I found these rebels, and I'm taking them to prison. Let me pass or Zach shall hear about this."

"What a good girl!"

The Zach-bots part, and Alternate Zach sits in a chair, smiling evilly. "You knocked out my robot. I've been working on multiple robots of me. Congratulations, Miss Catherine Casey! You have proven yourself very trustworthy. But I only need _one_ of the Leilanis."

Alternate Me pretends to fight, just enough to fool Alternate Zach, but then Alternate Catherine holds a gun to her head. "Walk. All of you."

What the hell? This isn't in the plan!

We end up shoved in a jail cell, and Alternate Catherine smiles. "Welcome back, Leilani from this world. We'll soon have all the animals and the technology. When everyone at your bases come looking for you, they'll come here and we can kill them all. Crush them!"

"Aren't Donita and Gourmand here too? And Maria Jones?" I whisper to Alternate Me.

"Rebels," she whispers. "Zach and staff are the only ones left."

"Together," Alternate Zach asks, HOLDING HANDS WITH ALTERNATE CATHERINE?! WHAT IS MY LIFE? WHAT IS HAPPENING, JUST WHAT? ARE THEY? WHAT THE HECK? I'M SO CONFUSED!

"Together," Alternate Catherine answers, nodding.

"What?!" Alternate Me looks just as confused as me-me.

"Oh! Forgot to tell you, sweethearts." Alternate Catherine giggles.

"What did you not tell us?!" Alternate Catie snaps. "And who the hell are you really?"

"Why, I'm still Catherine Casey, daughter of Amelia Jenkins, and I _do_ remember the Loch Ness Monster incident," Alternate Catherine replies. "But, you see, Catie. Natalia. Both Leilanis. I found out about the base, but not its location. So I was mad, you hadn't invited me. And so I sided with Zach for survival. Yes, Natalia, you were right. And Leilani: _That's_ how we got you captured. I know your secrets, Leilani, and I told him to kill Aviva. It'd draw you out."

"I told you!" Alternate Natalia exclaims.

"WHAT?!" Alternate Me screams. "You'll pay, Catherine! You're saying we're all here because of you?!"

"Also?" Alternate Catherine asks, ignoring Alternate Me's question. "Remember, Leilani, when I was your friend and got some secrets here at the base? Easy. You told me Aviva was pregnant. And guess what? I did feel guilt. I only wanted her, and I don't care for any kids."

"You're insane!" Catie exclaims.

"What she said!" I add. "You're a sick animal!"

"But, Leilanis, this is the cost of war." Alternate Catherine smiles evilly. "A life given is just one life. There are many more on this world. But I do know you feel about Aviva. In previous wars, a lot of people died. Animals, too. Zach and I are the future rulers of this world."

Alternate Catherine holds up her right finger, and there's a shiny ring on it- diamonds and rubies. "You see, Zach and I are married. And you know how I said I know how you feel?"

 _Oh no._

"Yeah?" Alternate Me asks, realizing what I'd just thought.

"Well, I'm going to be a mother soon." Alternate Catherine smiles happily, but it looks evil. "And I can assure you- _our_ kid will be safe, and Candice will _never_ have hers. That's right. We did some tests. We know she's pregnant. Also, ours is a girl."

Alternate Zach wraps an arm around Catherine. "Sweetie, we'll have everything we want soon. I'm almost done with the programming of the invasion."

"Do you all have any name suggestions?" Catherine asks. "Ooh. Remember, Leilani, _The Selection?_ America Singer was named for America, the country that fought, but **(A/N SELECTION SPOILERS AHEAD!)** truly because her father was a Northern rebel. How about we name our daughter Leilani, after the girl who fought?"

"Leilani Alessandra Varmitech," Alternate Zach suggests. "I could live with her named that, after the fallen."

"Who said I'm gonna die?" Alternate Me asks.

"Shut up, or I will," Alternate Catherine threatens. "I will do it."

"You're Zach's sweetheart," Alternate Natalia snapped. "But more then a _sweetheart._ "

"I have something really weird to say that I probably shouldn't," Alternate Me exclaimed.

"See you later, children!" Alternate Catherine smirks. "Come on, Zach, honey."

"You should know that Zach's cheating!" Alternate Me screams. "I heard he had a sweetheart! And it wouldn't be you because you're _more_ then that, you're _married!_ "

"WHAT?!" Alternate Catherine screams.

"No, honey!" Alternate Zach exclaims, sending me and Alternate Me a glare. "I don't!"

"We will talk about this later," Alternate Catherine snaps as she walks out.

"Liars!" Alternate Zach exclaims before following Alternate Catherine.

"Who?" I ask Alternate Me.

"I have no idea."


	10. Bam! Wait What?

**Yay, chapter 10. :3 I'm (not) sorry for all the cliffhangers.**

 **R &R?**

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," I say, rolling my eyes, not being sarcastic for once. "Wonder what's going to happen next."

"We wait until someone brings us dinner, then steal the keys, knock them out and run," Alternate Me answers. "Then we lock them up, and by the time anyone finds them, we'll be long gone. Easy peasy."

"How about we steal the keys and just lock them up?" Catie suggests.

"Whatever." Alternate Me rolls her eyes. "We just have to wait."

"Waiting is boring," I groan. "Bleh."

"Why don't we do intros?" Catie asks. "I'm Catie, and I'm the president of the West Resistance. You guys pull a Natalia and ombre your hair, we dye it purple or orange."

"Natalia," Alternate Natalia adds, "Nessie's official protector. Previously President of the International Nessie Fan Club, or INFC."

"Leilani Corcovado-Kratt," Alternate Me and I say at the same time. "Queen of the Wild."

"From this universe," Alternate Me adds. "I'm the one in all black and has split ends."

"And I'm from the other universe. Even-ish ends." I look at my hair. "And in... silver."

"What is this, _Liv and Maddie?_ " Alternate Natalia asks.

"Bam, what?" Alternate Me exclaims, laughing.

"Sing it loud!" I sing.

"You're Liv!" Alternate Me exclaims.

"And you're Maddie!" I reply.

"Do you understand them?" Alternate Natalia asks.

"Not a bit," Catie answers.

We heard this weird scream that sounds kind of like Zach's. High pitched, girly, loud. Yep, that's _definitely_ Zach.

"Did Zach see an animal?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "Typical Zach."

"Or-" Alternate Me fake gasps- "a stick? That guy's scared of _everything._ "

"That's true," Catie agrees. "I once called in you guys- a _long_ time ago- and I had found Zach trying to kill some bug."

"How old are Chris and Aviva in this world again?" I ask.

"GET IT AWAY!" Zach screams, but we all ignore him.

"Umm..." Alternate Me looks at the ceiling for a second. "Well, I'm 16 now, and when I met them I was 14... so Chris is 26 and Aviva's 25. Martin's, like, 30 and Candice is... 28 or 29."

"Same in my world! And Candice is 28, almost 29." I exclaim. "I don't wanna go to college."

"I don't like people," Alternate Me replies.

"Me either," I agree.

"You guys are going crazy." Catie rolls her eyes. "I'm 23 for anyone who cares."

"When we take back this world, you are welcome to join us at our palace or White House or whatever," Alternate Me invites. "Princess Leilani, I like it."

"Me, too. Hey, what if you held a Selection?" I ask, smiling.

"I know, right? I'm the heir to the throne, and I need a suitor, right?" Alternate Me exclaims.

We're more alike then I ever thought. Fangirls. Crazy. Confusing.

"Totally." I smile. "I wish I could bring you to my world."

"I know, right?" Alternate Me asks. "Or you could stay in mine!"

"I still don't understand them," Catie sighs.

"We never will, when they're together they're crazy." Alternate Natalia looks at us, and we just laugh.

"That's me for you!" we both exclaim.

"They're too confusing."

"In your world do you have _The Crown_ yet?" Alternate Me asked. "Kiera Cass... no one knows what happened to her."

"No," I groan. "It sucks. I WANT TO KNOW WHO EADLYN PICKS!"

 _SLAM!_

The metal door slams open, revealing Alternate Catherine Casey. She wears a pink dress now, with a bunch of random red dots on it. Like a splatter. OH MY GOD. IS THAT FREAKIN' BLOOD OR SOMETHING?

I swear, I'm going crazy, everyone in this world wants to kill someone else, or both!

"You don't think...?" Alternate Natalia asks. "What we heard...?"

"No..." I whisper. "She wouldn't. Would she?"

"She might..."

 _And that's what scares the heck out of me._

"Catherine," Alternate Me spits. "Why are you here?"

"Why is there blood on your dress?" Alternate Natalia asks.

"Are we going to die?" Catie asks.

Alternate Natalia and Catie have their priorities sorted out. And then there's Alternate Me.

"There is?" Alternate Catherine asks innocently, then looks down. "Oh, there is. It's Zach's."

"She's insane!" I whisper to Catie.

"I know!" Catie whispers back.

"You killed your husband?" My voice squeaks.

"Oh, dear Leilani, heavens, no!" Alternate Catherine exclaims. "Of course I did, what do you think? He cheated on me. I am the new ruler of this world. And I have lifted the animal ban. I hate Zach and everything to do with him now. How could he? I was 100% loyal to him! I'm destroying everything he ever wanted, my last revenge on him. So, you all are free, along with Miss Candice and Martin."

And she unlocks the cell.

"Where are they?" Alternate Me asks.

"Leilani! Oh, there are two of you..." Alternate Candice walks up. "That's... confusing. Which one of you is from here?"

"Her," I answer, pointing.

"What's happening?" Alternate Natalia whispers to me.

"I have _no_ idea whatsoever," I reply.

"Now go, get out of here before..." Alternate Catherine looks back, but doesn't finish her sentence.

"What about Zach?" My world's Martin runs over.

"Taken care of." Alternate Catherine smiles, flicking her hair back. Then she takes the golden ring off her finger and throws it behind her. "Also, here. I never really wanted to be queen. So, President Candice, you are now the ruler of the world."

"Seriously? Uh, thank you," Alternate Candice smiles.

Alternate Catherine hands Candice a piece of paper. I don't get to see it, but it looks really official. So, Candice is the new queen of this world... but I still have _so_ many questions.

Is Alternate Catherine on our side or not?! Is she just pretending? Or is she turned into this revengeful person who's mad when something doesn't go her way? She used to be sweet. Not like this. AT ALL.

And I don't like what 'taken care of' seems to mean.


	11. This Is Confusing- No! Don't Take Me!

**This is going all as planned... hehe**

 **R &R?**

* * *

When we get back to the base, everyone clobbers us. Including _my_ family. I smile, hugging Aviva back.

"Where were you?" Chris asks.

I smile. "It's a _long_ story. But to make it short, I was at Zach's, something happened, and his wife, Catherine, handed over the leadership to Candice over there!"

Alternate Candice somehow herds all of the people to under the balcony, where we stand behind her- not just the ones from their world, but from our world too. "Hello everyone! As you may know, we have won our war against Zach! Also, our Queen of the Wild has returned!"

Alternate Me smiles and walks up to the microphone. "Yep! I'm back to stay, hopefully. And I also couldn't have done it without Natalia and me! And by _me,_ I mean my other self!"

Me and Alternate Natalia smile, walking up next to Alternate Me. Alternate Candice smiles and takes the mic.

"So, as you know, Leilani has full rights to leadership. Leilani, do you want to?"

Alternate Me smiles. "I totally do! Technically, though, if I become a princess the rest of you become royalty too. So, the Kratt family has become the royal family, with me as princess! Yeah!"

"But then we have two kings and queens," Alternate Martin points out. "Not even _counting_ the Alternates here."

"True..." Alternate Me thinks for a second. "You all just function like a team and we'll get along fine. But after you guys, _I_ become the new queen! Candice, your kid can be second in line."

" _Never_ do that again, okay?" Aviva asks.

"No promises." I smile.

"So, shall we go check out the new world?"

"Of course... _your highness._ " Alternate Me smirks. I sigh.

* * *

We walk back to the city, where Alternate Catherine waits. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

Well, isn't that just dandy?

"How?" Alternate Candice asks.

"Zach _did not_ cheat on me! I looked at the security footage. And I killed him for nothing! I gave up _everything!_ " Alternate Catherine exclaims. "You _liars!_ "

"Run?" Alternate Natalia asks.

"We should," I whisper back.

" _That_ was not our fault!" Alternate Me objects. "You chose to believe it, not our fault."

"AGH!" Alternate Catherine screams and storms off.

"Well... okay then?" Catie asks, waving. She's got a lot of people behind her.

"Who's this?" Alternate Candice asks.

"Oh. President- now Queen Candice, I guess." Catie laughs awkwardly. "I'm Catie, President of the West Resistance, from here in the city."

"And friend of mine," I add. "Where's the palace?"

That's the last thing I hear before a gunshot and a scream, followed by some girl in the back passing out. (Pulling an America Singer at the end of The Heir?)

"I will fight to the death of me," Alternate Catherine snaps, "And when you all are gone, I will take the species. One. By. One."

This is bad.

Well, let's use the word _was._

Because Alternate Me killed Catherine. The rest of us just awkwardly stand here, like... "What?" I'm not going into any details, because I don't want to repeat the occurrences, but let's go with this: Girl has gun. Girl has enemy. Girl has nothing to lose. Do the math and complete the story.

"Now that's taken care of." Alternate Me twirls the gun on her finger. "Now. Our new castle, where's that gonna be?"

Is she sane?

"And how do we get home?" Aviva askes.

"Well, the city's not _all_ bad. We could probably paint Zach's building green or something and use that?" Alternate Candice asks.

So we all head that way, and find the building completely empty, except for Zach's cabinet members. Turns out the remaining ones are- were- supporters of us. Alternate Candice introduces herself as the new president of the world.

"Let me show you around, your highness." One of them smiled, maybe a little too sweetly. The rest of us find rooms, and the Alternates- us- share with our counterpart. (Unless you're Alternate Chris, and Alternate Aviva's dead, but... THE FEELS!)

 _But_ since there's not enough rooms, Alternate Natalia and Catie lodge with me and Alternate Me.

"So, you're our new princess. Your highness," Catie smiles, curtsying.

"No, she is." I jab a finger at Alternate Me.

"Your highness," Alternate Natalia says, laughing.

 _Well?_ Alternate Me gives me that look, and I laugh. "Your royal vanity."

"Shut up." Alternate Me rolls her eyes, and leans against the window seat couch.

"Look!" Catie exclaims, pushing against a wall, revealing a secret entry. "This is cool."

"In the layout here, it looks like it leads to the other bedrooms." Alternate Natalia points at a map.

"We could accidentally burst in on-" Alternate Me begins, but Catie runs over and claps a hand over her mouth.

"LEILANI! WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT! ESPECIALLY WHEN _THEY_ COULD HEAR!"

We all die laughing.

Alternate Me sighs, still laughing "Sorry. I wanted to see your reaction."

"You are a jerk." Catie rolls her eyes.

"SHH!" Alternate Me hisses. "Listen."

"...and I have something to tell you," Alternate Candice finishes. "All of you."

"What?" one of the Martins asks.

"Well... I'm pregnant." Alternate Candice answers.

"Are you serious?! That's awesome!"

"Congrats, you two," the Martin from my world adds. "Good luck."

"Let's go spy!"

And being the _really_ smart people we are, we spy through the secret passage.

"Congrats!" Aviva exclaims, somehow holding Adeline.

Alternate Chris doesn't look too happy, probably because he wants his own kids. I guess it's awkward when your wife dies but an alternate version of her shows up with an alternate version of _YOU_ she's married to.

Was it just me or did that sentence make absolutely no sense?

" So, what's u- LEILANI!"

"LEILA-"

That's the last thing I hear before they all fade out. And I'm lying on the cold, hard ground.

 _(OH!)_

 _(OH!)_

 _(TROUBLE, TROUBLE, TROUBLE!)_

I honestly don't know what's happening. Or what's real. Where I am. (Did I seriously just die again?) There's only one thing I _do_ know.

 _I regret running._

* * *

 **oops here comes a round of feels again sorry not sorry**


	12. Not My Story

**And the drama begins. I AM SO EVIL AND I'M PROUD OF IT!**

 ***thunder claps behind my evil cackle* this is too fun!**

* * *

 _ **I regret running.**_

 _Maybe if I hadn't run, I would be dead. But I'm not. My parents are dead, so's my sister Marcy. She would be 10 now... it was June, wasn't it? I had just turned 14 yesterday. I got out of bed and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Was it Catherine Day? No... a few more days. Catherine Day is the day my best friend, Catherine Casey, the only person who truly knows me, would bring me some stuff for the next month._

 _Catherine is my best friend, and she is rich! She can afford to get me clothes every week, even every day, but I don't need them that bad. She also brings books she liked but doesn't read anymore, sometimes money and whatever I really need/want. I have a secret route to Catherine's house, and her room is in the back, plus I have a key. Catherine usually comes to find me in the woods every few days, and she quickly teaches me school stuff before she has to go back to her higher-society life._

 _I walk over to my mirror. Catherine and I had found an old shack, still sturdy, and we had renovated it. It's where I live. I've got my bed, closet, a table and a mirror. I brush my hair out, and I guess I could be considered as a 'wild girl.' I have brown hair with natural highlights, and it is easy for me to blend in if people come along, which they rarely do._

 _You might ask why I don't reveal myself to the world. I just don't trust people. They burnt my house and killed my family. I hate most people, and the only person I trust is Catherine. She has been my best friend since first grade. I-_

 _Wait a minute._

 _I've told this story before._

 _And I don't like how long it takes. There's one person I know can help me, and tell me if I'm going crazy. Not Catherine, but-_

Then I wake up.

Alternate Me is staring back at me. And why is she a blonde?

 _(Legally blonde even? Maybe? No? I need a life.)_

"What happened?" I ask.

"I blacked out too. About five seconds after you," Alternate Me answers. "That was really weird."

"I know," I reply. "Did anything change?"

"Nope. Except my hair. I'm _blonde_ now." Alternate Me looks at her hair, which I do realize is blonde. "It's weird."

"That is weird." Catie adds. "Whatever it was, it knocked out people under 18, and Natalia's out right now. So far it's changed something about everyone effected, but not you, probably since you're from an alternate universe. Also, did you have any dream?"

"Yeah, I did," I answer. "It was the day I first met Chris, Aviva, Martin, Koki and JZ."

"Mine was too! How did yours go?" Alternate Me asks. "Mine was me over at Gavin's, since I ran there after this fire killed my parents and sister. We were best friends, then it turned into something more. Anyways, he was one of the Wild Kratts kids and when they came to ask for his help, and his siblings', I met them, and told them about me being Queen of the Wild. And so concludes the dream."

"Mine was me in the wild, after 2 years, where I lived on my own. Only Catherine Casey knew I was existent, and she was good in my world. And then I kinda stalked them in the bushes and met them, and didn't trust them, then went to the Tortuga and met Aviva, then defeated Donita after modeling lingerie, and then joined the team. Wow... that was a long sentence."

Within 5 minutes, Alternate Natalia wakes up and she's changed, too- her eyes are a brilliant violet, kind of like this Alexandria's Genesis thing I've heard about, even if it isn't real. Her dream was about food. And Nessie-back riding.

"Okay... let's go snoop on your guys' families," Alternate Natalia suggests, after learning about what happened.

"Why not?"

"Leilani?" Alternate Natalia asks.

"Yeah?" both me and Alternate Me reply.

"Both of you!" Alternate Natalia points at me. "Look! Now!"

We both turn around and see our families walking together, with Alternate Candice leading.

"Hi?" both Alternate Me and I say together.

"Hey, Leilanis!" Alternate Candice exclaims. "So... we have big news."

"Who's _we?_ " Alternate Me asks.

"Me and Candice." Alternate Martin looks over at her.

I snicker. Alternate Me glares.

"Do you know something I don't?" Alternate Me asks.

"I'm pregnant!" Alternate Candice exclaimed. "Five months along."

Alternate Martin hugs her. My world's Martin and Candice look at each other.

"Really? You only look a little... rounder." Alternate Me shrugs. "Whatever. YAY!"

Alternate Candice laughs a little. "Yeah."

"Remember?" Martin asks, wrapping his arm around Candice.

"Loch Ness? How could I ever forget?" Candice asks.

Suddenly a transmission cuts in, and I can't believe who it is.

"Can anyone hear this? Hello?"

 _It's Aviva._

"Aviva?" both Chris-es ask frantically.

"Yeah! It's me!" Aviva exclaims. But wait, isn't she dead?

"Chris! Help!" Aviva's voice exclaims about five seconds later.

"Where are you?" Alternate Chris asks.

"I don't know!" Aviva exclaims.

"Isn't your world's Aviva dead?" I ask Alternate Me.

Alternate Me nods and points at our families. "She is."

I turn my head and look.

And I wish I never did.

 _It's not Alternate Aviva._

 _It's my Aviva._

 _My mom._

* * *

 ***evil grin***

 **and THE END, YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

 **I'm just kidding. I _will_ update. :3 Because I love you guys.**


	13. Gone!

**I'm BAAAAAAAACK!**

 **AND I'M EVIIIIL!**

* * *

"Aviva!" I scream. "Are you in Zach's...?"

"Yeah! I think!" Aviva answers. "I can't- AHH!"

"Aviva!" Chris exclaims. "We have to search for her!"

Alternate Candice turns to the nearest guard. "We'll go on lockdown! Everyone to the safe room! Search for Aviva!"

Everyone else moves. Chris and I stand still next to each other.

"Chris!" Aviva screams.

"Aviva!"

THIS IS NOT THE TITANIC MOVIE! WE DO NOT STAND AROUND, WE TAKE ACTION!

I haven't even seen the movie. But I want to.

"I can't-!" Aviva screams.

"Yes, you can!" Aviva's voice screams again.

"What the hell?" Alternate Me asks, running over to me and Chris.

"I think she's in labor! _Your_ world's! Whichever of you is mine!" Chris exclaims. "Candice! You've gotta do something!"

"I'm yours!" Oh, god, that's awkward.

"Everyone!" Alternate Candice exclaims. "We're looking!"

A few guards grab Chris, Alternate Me and me, protesting all the way. Then I see the safe room and know I've gotta do something! Aviva helped me when I was 14- and now I'm 16- and I'll help her! Cue dramatic heroic music. I look over at Alternate Me, who's free.

"Release her!" Alternate Me commands. "And him too!"

"Wait!" Alternate Chris exclaims. "Wherever you're going, I am too!"

"Come on then!" I reply as the guard releases me.

I hear Aviva's scream and almost die. It's really loud.

"She's close!" Alternate Chris (who's wearing black, by the way) screams.

We run down a few hallways and break down a door. Nothing too unusual in my life.

After that it gets all graphic and stuff. And guess what? Chris lets me watch it all. When Martin and Candice were in bed together (wearing clothes- or at least on their top halves) after Hayden was born, I couldn't see it.

This just got a little too graphic, so Alternate Me and I kinda turn our backs.

"Now this, _this,_ is just awkward!" Alternate Me exclaims.

"Tell me about it!" I groan.

Another scream.

"Should we go?"

"Yes. Yes, we should."

So we run off like chickens, back to Alternate Candice and her gang, and knock on that big metal door and almost get shot- _by_ Alternate Candice.

"It's you two." Alternate Candice raises an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Aviva's pregnant and having her baby," Alternate Me answers.

"Oh."

Alternate Candice runs off towards where _we_ went, followed by basically everyone else.

"Again with the running!" I exclaim.

"I know!" Alternate Me agrees. "We should just walk."

"We should." I agree.

"Doesn't a new baby remind you of something?" Alternate Me asks. "Maybe a movie?"

I think I know what she's talking about... "From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking, step into the sun..."

"There's more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done!" Alternate Me adds.

Soon we're loudly singing _Circle of Life_ around the hallways.

"It's the Circle of Life!"

"And it moves us all!"

"Through despair and hope!"

"Through faith and love!

"Till we find our place!"

"On the path unwinding!"

"In the Circle!"

"The Circle of Life!"

Then we increase our volume. Because, hey, why not?! "IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIIFE!"

"AND IT MOVES US AAAAAAAAALL!"

"THROUGH DESPAIR AND HOPE!"

"THROUGH FAITH AND LOVE!"

"TILL WE FIND OUR PLAAAAA-"

"Shh!" Alternate Chris exclaims as we walk over towards where we found the Avivas. "Baby just went to sleep."

"Oh, right." I smile.

Cue a few minutes of awkward silence.

Alternate Me looks over and smirks at me, singing softly. _"I just can't wait to be queen."_

We both burst into laughter.

"Shh!"

"Right. We'll take our _Lion King_ marathon outside. Call us when ready."

So we run outside, up to the balcony. Life is great, even if we're in Zach's old home. Combine Buckingham Palace and the White House and you'll get Zach's building. (with black paint, duh.)

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"I'M GONNA BE A MIGHTY QUEEN, SO ENEMIES BEWARE!"

"I'M GONNA BE THE MANE EVENT, LIKE NO QUEEN WAS BEFORE!"

"I'M BRUSHING UP ON LOOKING DOWN, I'M WORKING ON MY ROAR!"

"OH, I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE QUEEN!"

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?!" I screamed.

"THE PEACE THE EVENING BRINGS?!" Alternate Me finished.

"You two are lunatics. One Leilani is bad enough," came a voice. Aviva!

"Hey!" I exclaim. "Which one are you?"

"I'm your mother," Aviva answers. "Hello, Leilanis. Having a Lion King marathon? I love that movie. Chris and I watched it in middle school often."

"Cool," I reply. "So what happened?"

Aviva pulls up her jacket sleeves, showing nail scratches. "Alternate Catherine. I took her out, and that's pretty good, considering she surprised me. She grabbed me and gagged me, then threw me with _your_ mom-" she motioned at Alternate Me- "who was pretty much done with her pregnancy. I tapped into the frequency and contacted you guys, when _she_ went into labor. And so here we are now."

"You scared me _and_ Chris," I admitted.

"And I'll leave you two to discuss mother-daughter-y things. Bye!" Alternate Me ran off.

"I know. And I'm sorry," Aviva replies. "I don't try to."

I hug her. "Good. Because I'd never forgive you if I left."

"I doubt Alessandra would ever stop yelling at me," she pointed out.

"Eh, maybe just give you a stern warning." I shrug. "When do _I_ get to be queen? And what happened to Hayden and Adeline?"

Aviva looks over to the side and rubs the back of her neck. "Well, about that..."

"What?" I ask, heart dropping.

"They're kind of..."

"Just tell me."

"Gone?"

* * *

 ***whispers* blame stargirlhorse for the lion king!**

 **it's her fault!**

 **her fanfic made made me!**

 _ **but if you like it don't forget to go check her out.**_


	14. Is This The Murder Games?

**MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH *starts coughing* okay that was a bad idea. Now, since you've waited, on with the story. (No cliffhangers. I promise.)**

* * *

"Gone?" My voice cracks. "How? When? What?"

"Remember the Zach attack back at the base?" Aviva asks, sitting on a nearby stone bench.

"Yeah?" I sit down next to her. The wind seems a lot cooler, the day sadder, the sky greyer, and just a lot worse overall. (Does Marcy exist here? And if so, what happened?)

"Well, that's where it happened," Aviva explains. "Hayden and Adeline were in the nursery. Zach-bots were everywhere and just _plowed_ through it... and by the time anyone found anything, it was too late, and nothing could be done. I found out when I went back to the nursery..."

A tear falls out of my eye, and I blink it away. "Both of them?"

"Yes. And some others." Aviva nods, a tear falling out of her eye too, and she wipes it away with her sleeve. "Only I know."

"When are we going to tell them?" I ask, another tear revealing itself.

"I thought I'd tell you, and see if you could do any Queen of the Wild thing to get them back," Aviva suggests. "Probably not, but..."

"I don't think so," I reply sadly. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," she replies, sighing. "Everyone'll be upset, I know."

"It's not like you could do anything," I point out. "Zach's gonna pay. Trust me."

* * *

Aviva and I walk to the main room, which is a throne room. Alternate Me, Alternate Natalia and Catie aren't here. I don't know where Alternate Natalia and Catie are... maybe they met up with Alternate Me.

"Aviva?" Chris asks. "You okay?"

She looks over at me. I nod.

"Well... it's about time I tell you that... I was in the nursery, after the Zach attack, and Hayden and Adeline were... gone."

"WHAT?! NOT LIKE-?!" Candice screams.

"Yeah. Like that..." Aviva looks down and rubs her arm.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Insert horror movie scream here.

All hell breaks lose. Candice starts sobbing into Martin's shoulder, who's also crying, just not as much and holding Candice. Alternate Candice and Alternate Martin stand by each other, with Alternate Martin's hand on Candice's stomach. And, oh, Alternate Martin looks ready to murder anyone coming near Alternate Candice. Alternate Chris and Alternate Aviva are in the corner, cradling their new kid. (No name rumors yet...) Chris hugs Aviva, both of them crying. I stand on the edge of the group awkwardly. Things can't get any worse.

"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF _LIIIIIIIIFE!_ "

You know how I said "things can't get any worse?"

I was wrong.

THEY JUST DID!

Also, I found Alternate Natalia, Alternate Me and Catie, all running around with their eyes closed.

I'm surprised they haven't run into anything.

"AND IT MOVES US _ALLLLLLL!"_ Alternate Natalia adds.

"Through despair and hope!" Catie adds in a _normal_ voice.

"THROUGH FAITH AND LOOOOOOVE!" Alternate Me twirls around.

"TILL WE FIND OUR PLAAAAAAAAAACE!" Alternate Natalia sings/screams.

"ON THE PATH UNWINDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Alternate Me screams.

"In the circle!" Oh, Catie, you and your reasonable inside voice.

"THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!" Alternate Me finishes.

"Is this a bad time?" Alternate Natalia asks, looking at our expressions.

"You think?!" I ask.

"What happened?" Catie asks.

"Umm... how do I say this..." I look over at everyone. "Hayden, Candice and Martin's kid, and Adeline, Chris and Aviva's kid, from my world are both... gone..."

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Alternate Me asked, her (or do I say our..?) green eyes looking darker.

"Zach," I answer. "When he attacked back at the base, his Zach-bots kinda... in the nursery... yeah..."

Alternate Me says something I'm not going to repeat. I _will_ say that I never knew someone could say that many swear words in one sentence.

"Leilani!" Alternate Chris scolds.

"Yeah, scold me later." Alternate Me folds her arms.

Suddenly another transmission cuts in. It's Zach.

WAIT... WHAT.

"HELLO, WILD RATS! I'M ALIVE! AND I'VE FIGURED OUT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FRIENDS!" Zach exclaims. "AND THE ALTERNATE BABIES! YOU GUYS HAVE ONE DAY TO SURRENDER, OR I'LL DO THE UNTHINKABLE WITH YOUR KIDS! JUST STAY IN HERE, AND TELL ME YOU SURRENDER AND I'LL RETURN THE KIDS! EASY, RIGHT?!"

"What the hell?" Alternate Candice asks.

 _Woah, I'm thinking what! the hell!_ -Avril Lavine or whatever/however you spell her name.

The transmission shuts off.

"What are we going to do?" Aviva asks.

"We're going to get the kids back." Alternate Aviva folds her arms.

"And we're gonna kick Zach's a-"

 _"Leilani!"_

"Zach's butt!" she corrects.

"So what's the plan?" Alternate Martin asked.

"We kill Zach!" Alternate Me exclaims.

"We've got to find him first. I'll trace back the transmission."

"Does Marcy..?" I ask, whispering.

"Yeah, she did. Fire. Same thing as your world, I guess, but I came to the Kratts, not the other way around. It was just as Zach was rising up. I hate that little piece of- UGH!"

"Me, too," I agree. "Are you seriously going to kill him?"

"If they allow me." Alternate Me shrugs. "I can and I will. Oh, and I _am_ sane. Chris and Aviva tested me."

"As long as you're not trying to kill me, you're fine," I reply.

"Great. Let's go."

Alternate Me smiles, pulling out a gun (WHAT?!) and blows over it, like in the moves.

"Why do you have a gun?" I ask.

"You've read Hunger Games?" Alternate Natalia asks, grabbing a hand gun off the wall and handing it to me. "Welcome to District 13."

"Now, let's beat the slow adults and search everywhere." Catie laughs. "But do we really need these?"

"Yes." Alternate Me hands Catie a gun and grabs more bullets. "You in or not?"

"I'm all for stopping Zach, but I'm not taking this." Catie sets the gun down.

"I don't-" I begin.

"You're a Leilani," Catie begins, "and even though _I_ don't have one, you should. Never know, you might want to shoot Zach."

"That's _my_ spoil for being trapped with him." Alternate Me sticks the gun in her belt. "Let's go."

She says nothing else before running out, followed by Alternate Natalia and Catie.


	15. It's The Murder Games ft Me as Katniss

**I'm baaaaaack! Who missed me?**

 **Also, I'm starting to wonder if this should be rated M... but then again in THG movies this stuff happens. A lot... Thoughts?**

* * *

We run through the halls as a group, Alternate Me leading the way and Catie bringing up the back.

"Which way?" Alternate Natalia asks.

"Um... that way?"

 _SLAM!_

Alternate Me instantly points her gun at the door. "Who's there?"

"I'm Nick! Nick D'jinn!" the voice exclaims.

"Nick?" Catie asks.

"Catie!" Nick answers.

"Nick?" Alternate Me asks.

I remember. Nick was one of Catie's co-leaders. Nick, Kat, Catie and Alexander... right? But I thought they were all dead because Alternate Zach.

"I thought you were dead!" Catie exclaims.

"No! Catie, we're all here!" a girl's voice adds. "We agreed to be Zach's workers, but were spying on him! How do you think Queen Candice built her base so well? And so Zach-proof?"

"But when we got found out, Zach threw us in here, and since we heard Candice, Chris and Martin walking around we're trying to break out!" a man's voice adds.

"Do you think a gunshot would break it down?" Alternate Me asks.

"We're almost- _agh-_ there we go!"

The door swung open, revealing three people, a girl and two guys. Kat's entire head is dyed purple. Both of the guys had dyed their hair blonde and their darker roots were showing.

" _Two_ Leilanis?" the shorter guy asks.

"Yes, Alexander, there's two of us, and she's from an alternate world," Alternate Me explains, pointing over at me.

"Hi." I wave.

"Kat!"

"Catie!"

"Still got your guns?" Catie asks.

"Yup." Alexander held his up. "Zach never knew about them."

"Why didn't you just _shoot_ him?!" Alternate Me rolls her eyes. "That would have been so much easier!"

"There were always guards," Nick explains, "so we couldn't. And cameras. And he did have some followers.

"Oh, and Leilani's queen now!" Alternate Natalia exclaims.

"I am. But forget the bowing. We're gonna kill Zach. Correction- _I'm_ gonna kill Zach." Alternate Me pockets her gun.

IS THIS GIRL STILL SANE?!

"THERE YOU ARE!"

It's Alternate Catherine.

Alternate Me cocks her gun and then says, "Screw. You."

"Where's my hubby?" Alternate Catherine asks innocently. "Did you kill him?"

"No, sadly," I reply bitterly.

"Guess I'll have to kill you, then." Alternate Catherine draws a gun.

"NO!" Nick shoves me aside, while Alexander shoves Alternate Me away.

Two gunshots. Two dead.

"NO!" Catie screams.

"THAT'S IT!" Alternate Me snaps. "THAT'S IT!" YOU'RE GOING TO PAY, YOU-"

But before Alternate Me finishes her swear words, a shot is fired.

By Catie.

But she misses. Badly. Like, five feet off. But fair is fair, and gun bullets are tiny.

So Kat shoots. And hits. A third dead... is this even right? To just kill and kill and kill? We should kill only Alternate Zach and leave the rest in jail.

"I hate you," is Alternate Catherine's last words.

"I hate you too," Kat replies. "Now, where's Zach?"

As we keep walking, I look over to Catie. "You used the gun."

"Yeah, I did," she replies. "They were my best friends."

"Alexander was my fiancee," Kat adds. "Catherine was behind a lot of it. So, that's why I did it."

"Kat, I'm so sorry," Catie replies.

"Just another reason Zach will pay," Alternate Me turns around, and her eyes, just for a second, become red.

"Your eyes turned red!" Alternate Natalia gasps.

"Don't be crazy, Natalia," Alternate Me folds her arms. "You're seeing things."

"No, seriously, _your eyes turned red._ " I add. "I saw it, too."

"Whatever. Let's go." Alternate Me starts to run again.

I shrug it off and follow her.

Then we hear Alternate Zach's voice.

"-and they'll just _HAVE_ to surrender because of you two! Hahahaha!"

Then we hear crying. Hayden and Adeline! Yes!

"Oh, shut up! Is there an off switch on these things?"

"What a dumb idiot," Kat whispers. "And a narcissist."

Alternate Natalia runs in and points her gun at Alternate Zach. "All yours."

"Oh, look! It's the goody goody squad!" Alternate Zach rolls his eyes. "Good work, Leilani-bot."

WHAT THE #$%& is happening?!

"What?" Catie asks.

"You see," Alternate Zach begins, "I still have the real Leilani. I swapped her out with my Leilani-bot. _That's_ why her eyes flashed red. The Leilani-bot needs the real Leilani to stay in character. So she's over there. But I have you all now. Why keep her alive when I can just... oh, say _kill_ all of you now?"

"You messed with the wrong girl. You have the wrong one." I narrow my eyes and kind of want my eyes to change into an evil green but it probably won't happen. " _I'm_ from your world. So. Screw. You."

Sometimes I wish I had acting lessons. But I don't. Sadly.

"No, _you_ were with Aviva!" Alternate Zach folds his arms. "About your kids! You were talking!"

"She had the wrong Leilani," I reply smoothly, lies rolling off my tongue. "Aviva just started talking to her, and we just went with it. So now it's your turn. You take me from the alternate world? Well, say goodbye. But you don't have time."

"Leilani?" Kat asks.

"Do it." Alternate Natalia replies.

"I bet you can't!" Alternate Zach exclaims. "Softie! You're a liar, too."

"I am Leilani Corcovado-Kratt, and I am _not_ a softie. Like the alternate me said, when you contacted us back at our base? What did she say? Right. _I will come for you. And I will rip you apart._ Oh, and Rachel, when you had that affair with Donita or whatever? I'll find her. Kill her too. She's not safe. You're not safe."

I grab Alternate Zach by his shirt, just like in _The Lion King._ "You know what? I may not have killed Mufasa, but... _I killed Catherine._ "

Because he's never going to know anyway, is he? Plus, I'm still in a _Lion King_ mood.

Alternate Zach's eyes go wide, just like Simba's. Except this is my story, and _I_ am Simba. And I GET MY HAPPY ENDING.

I push him over easily and step back. Because I'm not that mean.

"One last thing? Go to hell, Zach."

I raise my gun and shoot.


	16. TRAITOR!

***sparkles***

 ***glitter***

 **HAI!**

* * *

The gun fires.

I miss.

 _(tumblr: If you wanted something to happen, well, POOF! Sorry. Or something like that.)_

Alternate Zach screams. (TYPICAL.) And then laughs. "MISSED! Whatever you heard about me and Donita, we, uh, never had a daughter."

"Sure..." I look off to the side and see Alternate Me tied up. "Guys, keep this idiot secure."

Alternate Natalia points her gun at Alternate Zach almost instantly. "Got it, LCK."

 _LCK? What the heck that mean? Leilani Corc-_ oh. Was it just me or did my head say that like the guy on Cinema Sins (or Cinemare Sins for My Little Pony? DON'T JUDGE ME! I'LL LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT TO LIVE IT!)

I run over to Alternate Me, who smirks. "Nice acting. Little help over here?"

"Oh! Right."

She laughs, rolling her eyes.

I untie her easily and hand her the gun. "Since I'm nice, I'll let the alternate girl here do the honors."

"Oh, yes." Alternate Me walks over and points the gun at Zach. "I lied. I'm from your world. Like they said in Supernatural: adios, bitch!"

She shoots, and doesn't miss. Alternate Zach falls back, into the wall. Then he pulls out a single bullet and gun and points it at _ME?! HEEEEEE_ _EEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! SOOOOOOOOOOMEONE!_

"NO!" Alternate Me screams.

It happens too fast for it to seem real. Alternate Me trips me, letting the bullet fly over both our heads, just missing her. Then, Kat, Catie and Alternate Natalia all shoot Alternate Zach, so he's OBVIOUSLY dead. AND THEN, there's a knock at the door.

"What?" Alternate Candice asks.

"Hi," Alternate Me replies. "I killed Zach."

Everyone's jaw dropping hitting the floor. And in unison. Cliche.

 _Ding!_

"Um..." Alternate Candice clears her throat. "Okay, _Princess_ Leilani, what about the babies?"

"Oh. Right."

Alternate Zach gasps maniacally. "DEAD! I NEVER WOULD'VE GIVEN THEM BACK!"

He raises his gun and freAKING SHOOTS ALTERNATE ME.

"LEILANI!" Alternate Chris screams.

Catie, Alternate Natalia and Kat all shoot him again. And again. And again.

"Leilani," Alternate Aviva whispers, "let's go."

Everyone clears out. It's like that time in the movie there's no sound and in slow motion. I turn around, getting dragged off by Chris and Aviva (from my world) back to the safety of the main room.

Then there's a flash of light.

Alternate Aviva walks out, crying on Alternate Chris's shoulder.

"I- is she okay?" Alternate Candice asks.

"L- Leilani!" Alternate Aviva sobs.

"I know," Alternate Chris whispers. "Shh. It'll be okay."

"H-her last words were _I'm Leilani Richardson- slash Corcovado-Kratt- and I'm the Queen of the Wild. And I willingly give my life for the wild._ What i- is that s- supposed to mean?" Alternate Aviva asks.

"My last words," I answer. "She's not dead!"

"What?" Alternate Martin asks.

"She's alive!" Chris exclaims. "Okay, so Zach was causing trouble in our world too, and then she said that, died and came back six months later!"

"But we've lost our heir," Alternate Aviva points out. "How is everyone going to take this?"

"I guess, since _I'm_ the older brother, I'm king," Alternate Martin replied.

"Isn't _she_ your new queen?" Alternate Chris asked, pointing at me. "Er, princess."

"How will everyone react?" Alternate Candice asked.

"They need the truth," Alternate Martin replied.

"Of course," Alternate Natalia replied. "We'll air today. I can set up."

"Do that, Natalia," Alternate Candice replied. "Go set up."

* * *

"Hello, everyone," Alternate Candice begins, on live TV. "As you know, I am Queen Candice, former President of the Resistance, current Queen of Earth, and the truth is: Leilani Corcovado-Kratt is dead. Killed by Zach. According to our alternate friends, she _will_ come back to life and return- but it is a matter of time. So I give you two options as we continue to function: me and Martin become the King and Queen, or Chris and Aviva become the King and Queen, awaiting Princess Leilani's arrival. Either way, we will work as a team."

She looks over at me, then back at the camera. "It was a terrible tragedy, the death of our princess, and we have learned Zach had an affair with Donita, resulting in a daughter- Rachel."

"Me!" a voice exclaims, followed by a gunshot.

"Candice!" Alternate Martin screams. "Get her to the med wing!"

"Of course!"

The adults are STUPID. They leave me, Catie, Kat and Natalia to deal with this.

Kat stands there, smiling, blowing over the gun. "And I intend to keep ruling in the name of my parents. You all are murderers!"

"Kat?!" Catie screams. "What?"

"Oh, Catie. Let's tell the world the truth before you all die." Kat/Rachel looks at her nails. "They had me way before the war, then got divorced. I blamed it on Catherine, and joined you. You all, however, murdered my parents, and I see the truth. I should rule. Not you."

"No!" I scream, grabbing Alternate Natalia's gun and shooting Kat/Rachel.

She screams, falling backwards. "Bitch!"

"Your father killed half of us! And the animals!" I snap, running over and keeping my foot on her stomach. "He deserved to die! He killed so many! And if you want, I'll shoot you again. And again."

Alternate Natalia grabs the gun. "Go on air. I'll deal with her."

I nod, sitting in Alternate Candice's chair. "Attention, everyone. I'm from the alternate universe. And if you find any of Zach's spies, I want to take them out. You lock onto their position, you fire, you kill 'em, and you haul ass. Then bring them here, and we'll do away with them. As Candice was saying, Chris and Aviva can become King and Queen, or her and Martin. We'll be the royal family- the Kratts. Have a good day."

"Cut!"

* * *

 **If you spotted the Star Trek: Into Darkness reference, bonus points for you! :D**


	17. Return Home

**Hellooooooooooo! This will be the last chapter. D: Don't forget the reviews!**

 **ALSO, I HAVE 977 VIEWS! AHH! I'M SCREAMING!**

* * *

"Lady Catie," I begin.

" _Lady_ Catie? What's with the formalities?" Catie laughs, cutting me off.

I shrug. "Lady Catie. Lady Natalia. Let's begin the selection for the one and only me. Where are the suitors?"

"Suitors?" a voice asks. And there stands Alternate Me, in a T shirt and jeans, looking normal as ever.

Alternate Me walks over. "What's with the gowns?"

"YOU'RE BACK?!"

"Hello... it's me." She waves.

"Welcome back," I reply. "Are you ready for all this? I've been waiting for you to come back and take my spot so I can go home and forget about wearing dresses every day. It's getting boring."

"We'll go so you can get the grand tour. Bye, Leilanis!" Catie smiled smiles and walks off.

"I will never get used to two crazy Leilanis," Alternate Natalia mutters.

"I will ignore that comment, _Lady_ Natalia, so you won't end up in jail," I snap. "Just kidding."

"As a matter of fact, we'll stay." Catie sits on a random chair, next to Natalia.

Alternate Me groans. "Ugh... Dresses? Princess-ing? Yuck..."

I decide give her tours _and_ lessons. "Okay, let's go through a tour of the new castle. Here's my- well, now your- room."

"Leilani the First," she whispers. "Is that my _closet?!_ "

"Yeah." I swing open the door, revealing a HUGE closet with a zillion dresses. "You've got every color of the rainbow. Pick one and put it on."

 _"I'm finding out what being royal's all about!"_ Alternate Me sings along to the _Sofia the First_ theme.

 _"Leilani the First!_ _"_ I laugh, singing along. WHY do I know this theme song again? Oh, yeah. I watched it... because it was on... and maybe got addicted to it... thanks, Adeline...

"HEY! Cut it out!" Alternate Natalia laughs. "That show is annoying!"

 _"I'm not ready to be a princess!"_ Alternate Me sings. _"I don't have what it takes. I'm too short for gowns, I look bad in crowns, and I'm gonna make a bajillion mistakes!"_

"So did I." I laugh.

"STOP WITH SOFIA!"

I look down at my dress- a greenish blue strapless prom style dress. What have I become?! A GIRLY GIRL?! AHHHH! AND I'M WEARING A TIARA. AND HEELS.

HEELS.

"Uhh..." Alternate Me grabs a dress and changes in the bathroom, then steps out. Perfect. She picked a pink one.

"Now your shoes. Catch."

I throw her a pair of sparkly pink stilettos to match.

"What?! I can't walk!" Alternate Me laughs, failing at walking. "Okay... maybe..."

"Get used to it," I reply, handing her a tiara. "There. Now you're princess-ed up!"

"Princess Leilani!" A servant runs in. (We're royalty, we have servants, my life is great, I know.) "Queen Candice requests your presence."

The world was at a 50-50 tie. So we've got four queens and four kings. Soon to be two and two, when we... leave. It's too soon to leave, for me...

Both of us walk down, finding everyone in dresses and suits. Awkwardly we sit at the long table.

"Yes?" Alternate Me raises an eyebrow. "What are we needed for?"

"I think it's time to go home..." Aviva begins. "Both Leilanis are alive again, and the monarchy is stable here."

"No!" both Alternate Me and I exclaim at the same time.

"Your version of the Tortuga's been repaired," Alternate Aviva replies. "It's outside."

As we walk outside, Alternate Me looks over at me-me. (MEME?) "Why can't you stay and teach me how to walk in stilettos?"

"You'll have me." Alternate Natalia walks up on my other side. "I'm really sorry to see you go, Leilani."

"I'm sorry to go," I reply. "Also, you're doing it now."

"No. I'm walking on my tiptoes. The shoes are under the table in that room," Alternate Me replies. "There's your Tortuga."

I look sadly at it. Two years ago I first saw it, confused what I saw, amazed by what I saw, and by Creature Power Suits. Now, I'm in an alternate world going to be missing myself making no sense whatsoever. And I'm still not confused.

"Princess Leilani," Alternate Candice calls. I know what she means. "Lady Natalia."

"Bye, Leilani," Alternate Me replies before walking over to Alternate Candice.

"Are you ready, Leilani?" Chris asks.

I smile sadly, looking at the alternate us-es. "I'll never be ready, because Leilani here is a part of me- my other half. But now, I have to so... I guess."

"Let's go home."

And with that we wave, saying goodbye to the alternates- possibly forever. But I know when we get home we'll go back to our normal lives.

* * *

 **Alright guys, sad note here at the bottom; I'm probably going to be stopping the Leilani series. Life is getting really busy. I won't be on as much either. I'm really sorry. :( Ily all though**

 **Leilani: Yes! NO MORE GETTING TORTURED! Or at least not as much.**

 **Me: But then again... read below. *winks***

 **Feel free to write your own Leilani stories if you want using any of my OC's. Just send me a PM, and you _don't_ have to wait for my reply. :) I also may write one more...**

 **Leilani: NOOOOOOOO ALL YOU PEOPLE DON'T USE ME I'M BORING AND-**

 **Me: Your character traits will be on my profile. Along with Candice's, Natalia's and Catie's.**

 **Natalia: Don't drag ME into this!**

 **Catie: Me either!**

 **Leilani: I hate you.**

 **Me: I made you. Now shut up before I write that other story.**

 **Leilani: Bye Jasmine. See ya. I'll be ENJOYING MY LIFE, for once.**

 **Me: *picks up pen***

 **Leilani: Bye.**

 **Me: That's what I thought. I guess this is the end...**

 **xx Jasmine**


End file.
